Ray of Light
by Charlielover2000
Summary: I've made some minor changes, but the plot is still the same. The story takes place between Empire strikes back and Return of the Jedi. Vader has captured Luke. Mara is ordered to keep an eye on Vader while Luke is in his custody. Meanwhile Luke and Mara
1. Default Chapter

****

RAY OF LIGHT

I know I haven't finished Released but I have writers block on that one. So I decided to start another story. This one takes place in between The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi. Alternate Universe. Luke is captured by Vader and accepts the fact that Vader was once the man Anakin Skywalker, his father. Luke and Vader's competitor for the Emperor's favor, Mara Jade become close. 

1: Capture

It's been five long moons since Han's capture and Vader revealing that he was Luke's father. Since then Luke and Leia had been laying low, waiting for word from Lando on where Han was being held. For now they're stationed on the planet Klorvian, a lush planet with palm trees and beautiful waterfalls. Luke and Leia were often found strolling the banks of the streams, wrapped up in memories of Han and wondering if they were ever going to see their friend again. Neither of them noticed the probe lifting away from the water, a blinking red light transmitting the location.

Luke sighed forlornly as he thought of his Jedi training. It's been so long since he had gone to Dagobah to be trained by Yoda. The Jedi master was probably thinking the worse by now. But Luke couldn't bring himself to leave Leia in the state she was in. She missed Han so desperately and was in a state of despair. Luke's constant companionship was the only thing keeping her from sinking deeper into the depths of despair. He stayed with her during the nights when she had nightmares and held her when she cried for her lost love, reassuring Leia that they would find Han and free him. 

"Are you ready to head back now?" Luke asked his friend, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

Leia shrugged. "I guess. If only Han could see this view Luke..."

"He will Leia. We'll bring him here. He'll love it," Luke smiled reassuring her. 

"Luke…I know I haven't shown it. But I'm grateful to you. For being such a great friend. For some reason I can't explain, I feel so connected to you."

Luke smiled, touched by her tender feeling for him. Sure it wasn't romantic love, but it was love all the same and he took what he could get. Besides with Vader and his lies waiting in the woodwork, friendship was all he could really have with Leia.

Meanwhile on the Deathstar…

Lord Vader readied his shuttle to retrieve his son. When there was an important job such as the retrieval of Luke Skywalker, it was better done himself instead of depending on a wet behind the ears trooper. 

(Son I'm coming.) Vader sent out through the force and started his shuttle. Ten minutes later he's entering the planet's atmosphere.

"Lord Vader, the rebel base has been sighted."

"Set your weapons on stun. I shall take care of young Skywalker myself," Vader answered through his comlink.

"But sir, are we not taking any prisoners aboard?"  
"Only Skywalker. I need the others knocked out so there will be no one to help him."

"Yes my lord."  
(Soon Luke. Soon you will be mine and we shall serve my master together. With the both of us at his side, nothing can stand in his way. Not even your precious rebellion.)

Rebel base…

Luke and Leia heard the sounds of surprised and terrified screams mixed with blaster fire before they even reach the base. 

"Oh no," Leia gasped. "They must have found us."

Luke grabbed her hand and pulled her in the other direction just to face Darth Vader approaching them.

"You! You slime!" Leia hissed angrily. There was the man who had taken Han away from her…who had put her friend through so much torture. "I hate you!" She cried, running towards him, her hands balled up in tight fists. She didn't know what she was planning to do to Vader but her intentions weren't good. In fact, she wanted to dismantle the monster with her bare hands.

"Silence!" Vader just held out his hand and sent Leia into a nearby tree with the force, knocking her unconscious.

"Leia!" Luke started to go to her, but Vader blocked his way. "Get out of my way!"

"It is useless to resist son. Come with me willingly and I won't have to use force. But resist…and things will be quiet unpleasant for you."

"I'm going nowhere with you!" Luke glared at the monster that claimed to be his father. He had never felt so much hate for anyone before.

"So be it," Vader took out his blaster set on stun and shot Luke, knocking him unconscious. "Sorry son. You gave me no other choice," Vader lifted Luke up in his arms and carried him back to the ship. The operation was a success…and quite an easy success at that.


	2. 2

2: Trapped

Luke woke up to find himself in the heart of Vader's personal quarters on the Star Destroyer. He noticed that he was cuffed with force resistant handcuffs and a Ysalamari was hanging above his head for good measure. He's setting in a wooden straight back chair and Vader stood before him with his arms folded.

"Welcome home son," Vader nodded his head.

"Shut up liar! You killed my father!"

"Still holding on to that lie I see. Obi-wan must have been quite convincing for you to believe him so completely," Vader walked to the back of the chair. "Even when the force itself told you what I say is true."

"What do you want with me?"

"The Emperor wants you my son. You are indeed strong in the force and can serve him effectively. Your powers would be wasted with that weak Rebel Alliance."

"Better wasted than serving that monster," Luke growled, getting a painful slap across his face as an reward.

"You will listen to me my son and serve the Emperor to the best of your ability or you'll find yourself in a lot more pain than what I could ever do. Do I make myself clear?" Vader grabbed Luke by his shirt. 

Luke never answered. He just kept his eyes to the ground, trying not to give into the anger and hatred he felt at that moment. 

*

Coruscant

Imperial palace

Mara Jade bowed before the Emperor, ready to give the report of her most successful mission, gaining the Emperor's favor plus one-upping her most hated rival Darth Vader. Vader and Jade, also known as the Emperor's Hand had been in heated competition since Mara could remember for the Emperor's favor. They also hated each other with a passion and on numerous occasions had tried to kill one another. 

"What have you brought me today Jade? Can it be something better than what Vader has planned?" The Emperor acknowledged her with a evil glee shining in his glowing red eyes. 

"Yes my lord. I have followed through on the mission and have brought," Mara turned around and motions for the guards to bring in a treasure chest. "All the gold owed you."

The Emperor smiled gleefully. "This is quite an accomplishment Jade. But I'm afraid Vader has one upped you once again."

"What?" Mara stared at her master in disbelief. Vader wasn't even here so how can his offering be more pleasurable than hers.

"Allow Vader entrance!" The Emperor demanded.

Vader entered, his black cape gliding noislessly along the floor. "Master," The Dark Lord of the Sith bowed. "I have brought my most sought after treasure. "My son…rebel commander….Luke Skywalker."

The guards dragged out Luke, still cuffed and struggling. The guards toss him to the ground where he landed beside Vader. 

"As you can tell my lord he's most powerful in the force. Obi-wan and Yoda have taught him well."

"Yes…I can see that," A greedy smile spreaded on the being's face. "Yes your son is strong indeed. And he's a very pleasing offering. Vader, favor is granted to you."

"Son, greet our master. It is rude to remain silent," Vader turned to the blond man.

Luke glared up at Vader and growled. "Go to hell."

Mara winced as Vader brought up his black hand and sent Luke falling back to the ground as if he's been backhanded.

"Greet the master."

Much to Mara's respect, the boy remained silent, glaring coldly up at Vader. Something no one had ever done and survived.

"My friend, your son seems quite insubordinate. Maybe it's wise to discipline him," The Emperor stroked his cheek. "Teach him some respect and obedience. Take him to the torture chambers. There he will be conditioned to be one of my most loyal servants."

"I will never follow you," Luke glared straight at he Emperor, shocking Mara to the core. No one dared speak to the master that way. Not even Vader.

"Set the machines on brutal. I want to teach the boy some respect as well," The Emperor's voice is cold. Mara glared at Vader, wondering how anyone could bring this upon their own son, but then quickly realized that the kid brought it upon himself. If he had been more respectful and obedient, this wouldn't be happening.

After the glowering young man was taken away Vader again turned towards his master. "Master, if it pleases you, I'd like to make a request concerning my son."

"What is it Vader?"

"If it pleases my Lord, may I have permission to keep the boy in my castle under my custody."

"Your custody? Whatever for? What use do you have for the boy there?"

"I can turn him my lord. I know I can. I can get him to accept his situation and turn him into your most loyal servant."

The Emperor was silent, studying Vader with his cold eyes. He nodded. "Ok Vader. You may keep the boy in your custody. But on one condition. My hand and my eyes Mara Jade will stay with you as well. There she will examine your mind to make sure you don't develop any rebellious plans to me concerning the boy."  
"But my Lord!" Vader tried to protest. 

"I am not a fool Vader. I see the potential of the boy and that if he indeed becomes accepting and trusting of you, you'll have enough power in your hands to destroy me. I am not having it. So I send my most powerful and loyal servant to keep an eye on things. Make sure that you and the boy both remember your place."

Vader bowed his head in acceptance. "Yes my master. I will have a room made up for her immediately," Vader's voice was full of hatred and disgust. He couldn't stomach Mara Jade and now he was going to have to accept her into his home. But if he was going to keep his son with him…he had no choice.

"Ok. Dismissed. My hand I trust you to serve me well. Now go and pack for your move. You'll be moving in two days…when our rebellious Jedi is back on his feet."

"Yes master," Mara also pushed down her disgust before exiting the palace room. 

*

Luke hung from the chains attached to the ceiling, fighting the need to cry as the torture droids stab and jab at him with their pointy needles. He refused to show any sign of weakness. He's been down in the chamber for twelve hours now and Vader had yet to show himself. That's why he's so surprised when he heard the mechanical breathing enter his room. 

He winced at the hard grip of his father's hand on his chin, forcing him to look at him. 

"Son. This is quite unnecessary. All you have to do is submit and then the pain will stop. What will it take to make you see reason?" Vader asked.

"You're the unreasonable one," Luke growled through his pain. 

"I just came here to give you an update of your situation. After your sessions you will be released into my custody where you will return with me to my palace. There I further your training in the ways of the force…preferably the dark side."

"Dream on," Luke clenched his teeth against the pain of his father's tightening grip. 

"Watch your mouth boy. I will not have my son be insolent towards me. Droid, up his settings up to ten notches. The more painful the torture, the sooner he will break." Vader letted go of Luke and swept out of the chamber as the droid once again closed in on a struggling Luke.

*

Mara Jade had just finished packing up her favorite weapons when the pain hitted her. Crumpling to the floor, she fell unconscious into a Jedi trance.

__

Mara can't believe it. Two hours after completing her mission their ship decided to break down and force them to land on the desert planet Tatooine. After asking directions, they learned that the best place to buy parts was Anchorhead. Ten minutes later they're there looking over the supplies when she felt it…the warm presence of a fellow force wielder…rather a force wielder that was unaware that he wielded the force from the wildness of his force presence. Searching the room she found him. A blond blue-eyed boy her age. He stood with a group of teens. While the others laughed and giggled among themselves, the blond kid seemed to be off in a world of his own. He didn't even realize that he's the subject of his friend's scorn at this time. 

"Come on Wormie pay attention!" One of the other guys yelled.

"Yeah! Get you head out of the stars! Nothing's going on up there anyway except a war!" Another kid laughed.

"Oh leave Luke alone," One of the older boys stood up for his friend. "Let him dream. The way his uncle treats him, his dreams are the only way off this planet for him."

"Biggs, you baby him too much," the first boy shook his head. 

"Come on Skywalker, snap out of it," a girl shook his shoulder.

"What?" The boy turned to his friends.

Mara chose that time to interrupt. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a place called Anchorhead. It this it?"  
"No lady. This is Tosche Station. Anchorhead's a little further down," the boy known as Biggs points to the left. 

"I can show you," Luke immediately spoke up, mesmerized by the lovely girl with the gold-red hair. She was even prettier than Camie.

Mara smiled. This was her chance to get to know this boy who was so strong in the force better. Perhaps she can even convince him to join the Empire. She'll certainly be in the Master's favor for sure for presenting him with such a prize. "That'll be great. Come on, the sooner I'm off this back-water planet, the better."(And hopefully you'll be coming with me.)

"What? Did you say something?" The boy furrowed his brow. He could have sworn he heard her voice offering for him to come with her.

Mara grinned. The boy Luke was even stronger than she originally thought. "No. Nothing." Luke only nodded and took the lead going out the door. 

Another ten minutes Luke and Mara arrived at Anchorhead. 

"Well here you are. I hope you find what you're looking for," Luke turned to go but Mara grabbed his arm.

"Not so fast farmboy. I'm going to need you to show me where to go and lead me back to that station of yours. After that you can go back to your daydreams."

Luke shrugged, not really minding spending more time with the beautiful stranger. "If that's what you want."

"Ok. Now where do I go for ship parts."

"Over here," Luke led her over to an tall dune shaped building. She turned her nose up in disgust at the alien flying in the corner.

"What can I do for ya!" The alien glared at the two newcomers.

"I need some parts to repair my ship," Mara glared back at the alien, disgusting in her opinion. 

"Twenty credits and they better not be Imperial!"

"What! Imperial credits are all I have!" Mara growled at the creature. "You have no choice but to take them."

"I do have a choice. No parts. Besides, I don't sell to Imperials," the creature crossed its arms.

"This is ridiculous!" Mara growled angrily.

"You're with the Empire?" The boy asked his eyes widened with curiosity. 

Mara nodded. "You want to make something out of it too?"

"No. I was just curious," Luke held his hand up defensively, then he turned to the creature. "Hey, you don't sell to Imperials, but will you sell to anyone else? Say me?"

"Skywalker…I remember your father. Gave me nothing but trouble those years he served me. Glad to be rid of him I was. Okay. For you twenty-five credits. But they're not Imperial right?"

"Of course not. How would I get Imperial credits? Here, what a rip off," Luke handed his credits to the creature, trying not to think of the trouble he'll be in when he got back to the farm (Uncle Owen's going to have my hide when he finds out I spent the credits for that new droid he wanted.)

Mara frowned. The boy was broadcasting loud and clear. "Listen…this is very kind of you. But you don't have to do this. I can find somewhere else to buy parts from."

"This is the only place to get parts from. Any decent ones anyway. Listen don't worry about it. Just chalk it up to desert hospitality," Luke smiled. 

"Tell your father don't bother coming back," The alien arrived back at the counter with the needed parts.

"Don't worry. He's dead," Luke flatly replied before leading Mara out of the store.

"What a disgusting creature. They all are. Aliens should all be vanquished from the galaxy," Mara growled.

"They're not all like that," Luke spoke up. "There are some who are very helpful and friendly and make great friends."

"Humph," Mara grunted, "If that's what you believe."

The ten-minute ride back to her ship was a talkative one. She got to know the boy better and learned about all his hopes and dreams. She also enjoyed the warmth of his carefree yet steady presence. Ten minutes later they stood outside her ship. The mechanic was already at work with the parts.

"I hope you don't get in too much trouble for helping me back there. Those must have been all the credits you had," Mara fidgeted. She had come to the decision to let the boy remain on his planet. He had a good heart and a good soul and she didn't want to see that corrupted by her master's evil presence, and she was sure he would be. The boy was too naïve and trusting not to be corrupted. So she was leaving alone, the secret of his presence hidden in the deepest recesses of her mind where not even the Emperor had access. 

"Don't worry about it. Uncle Owen won't be too hard on me since it was he who told me we should always help out when we can," Luke smiled, his blue eyes sparkling. "Well I guess I better be heading back to the farm. It was sure nice meeting you…"

"M.J. Just call me M.J.," Mara smiled, not wanting to give her full name but not wanting to lie to him either.

"Alright M.J."

"Good-bye Farmboy," Mara sadly smiled, shaking his hand. (And may our paths never meet.) Because if they did, she knew he'd be at the Emperor's mercy. To her surprise, two hot tears dripped from her eyes, knowing that she'd never see him again.

Mara bolted awake with horror. The prisoner…Vader's son…he was her farmboy. The kind hearted young man that selflessly helped her was now at the Emperor's mercy. She had to see him…even though she knew she'd be risking the Emperor's wrath. She wondered how hard Vader was on him…even though the kid was his son. 

Slipping out of her room, she went down to the torture chambers to find Luke chained up by his hands. His body was battered, bloody and bruised and he was unconscious, even while the droids still stabbed at him. Using the force, she switched the droids off and went to him. She gently caressed his swollen face as she felt hot tears appear in her eyes. She had tried so hard to keep him from this and he ended up here anyway. At least it wasn't her fault. Reaching out she felt his presence, no longer carefree, but it was still warm and somewhat inviting towards her. She did feel that he was more reserved, more serious, he didn't drift off into daydreams of adventure anymore. Probing his mind she found that he was not only a rebel, he was a commander…in fact he was the rebel that had blew up the Master's new death star. Was the Emperor furious about that one. They had all felt the Emperor's fury that day. Probing his mind some more she saw the whole Bespin scene and how Vader cut off his hand then revealed that he was Luke's father. She felt Luke's devastation at the truth. She also felt Luke's power. Strong and surging. Gods he was even stronger than the Emperor. No matter what the master wanted control over Luke. Luke was also well trained. She could feel that perfectly. On Tatooine, the power was just there. Loose and surrounding. Unwielded. But now the power was restricted and controlled. 

"What are you doing here!" Vader entered the chamber using the force to knock her away from Luke. "You are not supposed to be down here!"

"The Master sent me," Mara quickly lied. If Vader knew the real reason he'll report to the master that Mara had been keeping secrets from him and her punishment would be severe. "He wants to know if there's any progress."

"Tell the Master that my son will be ready to serve him within the hour. Droids up the torture ten more notches. My son will surely break under that. As for you Mara, leave at once. You are not needed down here."

Mara only nodded, glancing once more at Luke, she headed back to her chambers to finish packing, her heart going out to the young man. He had a bumpy road ahead of him if he's as defiant as she felt he was.


	3. 3

3: Defeat…Or is it?

It took five more hours to break Luke. He just couldn't take the torture any more. Mara stood beside the Emperor's throne as Vader entered the throne room, two guards dragging Luke along behind him. 

"Vader, what is the word?" The Emperor nods towards Luke.

"My son is broken master…well as broken as he can be at this point. But do not fear. I will work the rest of his defiance out of him once I have him back at the palace."

"Good. What do you say to this boy? Are you willing to serve me?"

"No…Master," Luke muttered, wincing in pain at the tight grip the guards held him in.

"Well…at least he's not as disrespectful as he was. Vader, Mara will be the one to train him in hand to hand combat. You will train him in the dark side of the force. Show him the true power of the Sith."

"Yes master," Vader nodded. 

"You three shall depart at once. The sooner this young Jedi's training begins, the better!" The Emperor commanded. Both Mara and Vader nod as the guards take Luke to Vader's ship.

Mara was about to place her bags aboard her ship when Vader's strong hand grasped her arms. 

"What do you want now?" Mara narrowed her eyes.

"What was the real reason you were with my son in the torture chambers. I know what you told me is a lie. The Emperor said he sent you on no such mission and that he is greatly displeased."

Sith! She hadn't expected Vader to check up on her story. Sighing, she came up with an idea. "Ok. The truth is that I wanted a good look at the son of the mechanical monster. Happy now?"

Mara cried out as Vader backhanded her. "My son is not on display for your entertainment Jade. Stay away from him. That's an order. Also, once my son has been fully turned, the Emperor wants to have a word with you about secrets."

"Do that again and you will be missing a hand," Mara growled.

"Just heed my warning Jade and keep your distance from Luke. It's bad enough that you'll be living in my house and training him in hand to hand combat."

"Don't worry Vader. I'll no more corrupt your son anymore than you will," Jade glared at her nemesis. Believe me when I say I hate this idea more than you do. I rather face a tribe of Rancors than live with you."

"You may just get your wish Jade," Vader whirled around and leaving her alone with her ship.

Sith! A verbal warning to stay away from Luke. But she couldn't do that. She had to somehow protect her farmboy from being corrupted by Vader and the master. Perhaps even return him to the rebels if need be…even though she'd hate to do that since doing so meant giving him up for good.

It was a two-day trip to the planet that contained Vader's palace. Mara was given her own wing while Vader whisked Luke off to his quarters at the opposite side of the palace, making it clear that he wanted Luke as far away from Jade as possible. 

Luke by now was fully recovered from his torture. He was quiet and but not subdued. His mind was continuously at work thinking of ways to escape his prison. There was no way he was going to turn to the dark side, betraying Ben and Yoda and his friends in the process. Especially Leia. They were still in the process of searching for Han and now this kidnapping was slowing down the process.

"Are you comfortable my son?" Vader entered the chamber.

"I would be if you took off these cuffs," Luke held up his bound hands, glaring at his father. 

"Sorry son. But those don't come off until you're ready to train. And even then they go right back on afterwards."

"I will not turn to the dark side, nor will I betray my friends."

Vader turned to Luke. "Son, never say never. Do not underestimate the power of the dark side."

"Is that what you did? Underestimate the emperor? If you truly are Anakin Skywalker…what changed you? What made you betray my mother? And me?"

"Luke…the emperor opened my eyes to the true nature of the force. He made me see that the dark side was nothing to fear like Yoda and the rest had taught me. Your dear mother couldn't deal with my new power so she had obi-wan take her from me, in the process takeing you away from me as well. Son, do not resist the pull of the dark side. Join it. Become one with it"  
Just then Mara stuck her head inside the room. "Excuse me, I hate to interrupt. But where's the kitchen. Two days of ration bars can make one sick."

Luke's eyes widened in recognition. Hers was the face he never expected to see again. "M.J?"

Vader glared at her from behind his mask. "Downstairs. Down the corridor to the right. Now excuse me this is a private conversation." Using the force he slammed the door in her face. "That was Mara Jade my son. You will be training with her in hand to hand combat. You know her?"  
Luke didn't answer. He just ignored his father curious stare and stared at the door. 

Mara had just gotten done making herself a sandwich when Vader entered the kitchen. 

"Yes?" Mara asked, when he didn't say anything.

"How do you know my son?" Vader glared at her. "What is your relationship with him?"

"What? There is no relationship. We met years ago when I was fifteen. I was on a mission for master when the ship broke down. He was kind enough to pay for parts for my ship. Then I left after thanking him. That's all," Mara nonchalantly explained. She gasped in pain when Vader grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. 

"You knew of his presence in the force and you didn't alert the master! You kept his existence to yourself!" Vader shook her violently.

"I didn't know he was force strong! I was too busy buying parts for my ship to notice such a thing. In fact I'm surprised the kid recognized me since I didn't even recognize him until now."

Vader obviously didn't believe her. "You will pay for this Jade. All of this trouble could have been avoided if we had reached him before those blasted rebels did."

."Get your hands off me Vader!" Mara shrugged his hands off her shoulder. "I told you, I had no idea he was force strong! If I did I would have brought him to the Master myself! Really you should be thanking me. I mean it was you bringing him in that brought you so high up in the emperor's favors."

"Just keep your distance Jade," Vader coldly replied, leaving the kitchen.

Two days later, Luke's training began. The training with Vader was rather easy, but the Sith got angry when it became clear that Luke was refusing to use the dark side of the force. So he sent Luke back to his quarters up 'til it was time for his combat training. Mara was just taking a swig of water when he arrived.

"Behave," Vader glared at his son then turned on his heel and disappeared back down the hall.

"You've been giving the old man some trouble today have you?" Mara wiped her face with a towel, keeping her back to Luke.

"You can say that. I remember you. You were the imperial on Tatooine, looking for imperial parts," Luke stepped deeper in the room and was not surprised that his cuffs came loose, freeing his hands.

"And you were the nice farmboy who brought the parts for me. Who would have thought you'd become a powerful Jedi," Mara turned to face Luke.

"Who would have thought you'd work so closely with that monster Palpatine."

"Well you're Vader's son so that makes us even," Mara smiled crookedly. "Are you ready for training."

"He's not my father," Luke's voice turned cold and his blue eyes were stone at the mention of Vader.

"That's not what he claims. But anyway, enough chit chat about families. We're here to fight. Take your stance."

For one whole hour, Mara trained Luke in basics of hand to hand fighting. She was pleased to find that he was a quick learner. 

"Very good farmboy."

"It's Luke," Luke wiped his face with a nearby towel.

"Ok farmboy."

Luke's eyes widen when he notices the view from the large window. "The stars are bright tonight." 

"I guess," Mara shrugged.

"My friends are out there somewhere. Fighting for freedom. I should be out there with them," Luke sighed. "I will be out there with them again and free the galaxy from Palpatine and Vader's tyranny."

"Luke…you might as well forget all that now. The Master and Vader will never let you go. You belong with us Imperials now. Get used to it."

"Were you always this pessimistic M.J?"

"Only when someone's head is in the clouds," Mara crossed her arms. 

Cold determination burned in his gaze. "I will see my friends again. You'll see. I'll get back to the rebels and free my friend Han and then come back and free you by killing both Palpitine and Vader."

"Delusions of grandeur," Mara rolled her eyes. "No one can kill master or Vader and I sincerely doubt that a wet behind the ears farmboy can accomplish the feat."

"Well then you obviously don't know who you're talking to. I blew up that death star your emperor was so proud of," Luke prideful smiled. "Not a easy feat."

"Careful Jedi. Pride is of the dark side," Mara laughed at the site of Luke losing that prideful smile.

"Of course."

"Time to go," Vader appeared in the door, glaring at Mara. Luke was not surprised when the cuffs are replaced. "I hope the time was productive."

"He's a fast learner," Mara didn't take her eye off Luke who was angrily glowering at Vader. 

Vader didn't answer. He just motioned for the guards to take hold of Luke and then they were both gone, leaving Mara alone in the gymnasium. She can't help but be secretly happy that Luke had remembered her after all and he didn't seem as resentful with her as he was with Vader. 

Vader stood outside Luke's door, watching his son sleep. He didn't want to be tough on his son, but the boy was going to have to learn respect and obedience to both him and his master. Then there was Jade. What was he going to do about her? That girl had been a thorn in his side for too long. Every where he went she was there foiling his endeavors to please the master. He will not have her doing the same with his son. He didn't like the way the two of them were staring at one another when he had retrieved Luke earlier after his lesson. Maybe Vader will talk to the Emperor about having Jade replaced.

Mara laid awake that night, thinking of her short time with Luke. He hadn't changed very much. Oh he was a lot surer of himself and quick on his feet, but deep down he was still that farmboy. She sighed. She sure would like to get to know him better in friendlier settings, but that wasn't going to happen…not with Vader around anyway. She'll just have to make the most of that hour they get. Maybe she can even get the kid to trust her, something she doubted that Vader could do. Plus she had an advantage, Luke said it himself, he wanted to save her. She could use that compassion against himself and Vader. Well…against Vader anyway. She didn't want to do anything that would hurt Luke. He was still an innocent in this fierce competition between Vader and herself. It was just that now, the competition had changed. Instead of the Emperor's favor they were competing for, it was the affection and trust of a powerful young Jedi Knight and this was a competition that Mara was planning to win this time.


End file.
